


Make a Wish

by lupifys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sirius - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupifys/pseuds/lupifys
Summary: It's Sirius Black's seventeenth birthday, and he cannot think of a wish- for everything he will ever need is right here in front of him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Make a Wish

Sirius Black didn’t like to consider his birthday all that big of a deal. For a long time, it had merely been another year of his adolescence being struck off, and one step closer to being married off to some relative he barely knew and bearing the weight of being the Black heir a significant amount more than he had before. 

Seventeen had always been terrifying. 

The thought of it had once made his blood run cold. Seventeen was leaving the safety of Hogwarts and his band of friends- because Godric knows his family would forbid him to see them ever again. Seventeen was dropping quidditch and packing away his beloved broom for the last time. Seventeen was no longer sharing a bedroom with the three people who meant the entire world to him. Seventeen was being married, growing up. Seventeen was being someone that Sirius swore he’d never become.

Even now, when the past was no longer as big of an issue as it once had been, Sirius still found the idea of turning seventeen absolutely petrifying. 

When the topic of his birthday had come up in conversation a few weeks prior, Sirius had wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and hide away from everyone in hopes they may forget. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the attention, because he positively thrived in it. If they had suggested throwing a party for him when he finally grew back that bald patch on the back of his head after James had accidentally hit him with a hex instead of Snape, then he’d have said ‘yes, absolutely!’

But unfortunately for Sirius, this wasn’t what they wanted to celebrate. 

They had thrown him birthday parties since their first year and each had gone off without a hitch, but this was different.

What if Regulus suddenly turned up and demanded he return home, it was time for him to take the oath. Or, if his mother--

“Nothing is going to happen,” James had said, cutting off his thoughts midway. Sirius hadn’t been speaking out loud… he didn’t think so, at least. “I can tell what's going on in that head of yours, or did you forget that we're practically telepathic?”

So, after a lot of convincing from his group of friends and a reassuring string of whispers from Remus beneath the sheets that night, Sirius relented. They would throw him- what James called- the most epic, wicked, unforgettable, seventeenth birthday party Hogwarts has ever seen.

Sirius had no doubt about that.

He had been left out of the planning process, of course. He’d barely seen his friends between classes or on weekends for the past two weeks, and the only alone time he’s been able to get with Remus was when he cornered him in the library or snuck into his bed after dark. It was beginning to become rather lonely, in Sirius land, and he longed for the day where all this ridiculous party planning nonsense was over.  
Finally, the day of November third arrived. James, Peter and Remus conducted the entire great hall (bar Slytherin, the miserable gits) through a rendition of Happy Birthday, and even the teachers joined in. James insisted on making his plate, Remus had practically spoon fed him his Bertie Botts, and Peter carried his books to and from every class they had together.

Sirius had barely lifted a finger all day, and he had to admit, he was enjoying it.

Night soon fell, and the party being held in Gryffindor common room was in full swing. David Bowie was blasting from the record player, drinks were not in short supply, and Remus had a delightful glow on his skin ignited from one too many Firewhiskies. Sirius was entirely sure this was a dream.

A cake was brought out as the clock neared nine. Chocolate, his favourite (despite what his canine side would argue) and decorated in a delightful red icing. His name was drawn with yellow, looped writing that proved Mrs Potter had been the one to make it, and Sirius laughed delightfully upon realising that the cake was Gryffindor’s house colours.

“Make a wish, Pads!” James bellowed, high on Gillyweed joints and the smell of Lily Evans’ perfume.

“Yeah!” Peter chimed, grinning gleefully as Mary MacDonald hung off of his side, “Make a wish, Padfoot!”

And Remus, standing where his feet were planted, held the cake with sturdy hands and was looking at him with such love in his eyes that Sirius worried he might combust. “Make a wish,” He encouraged, his voice smaller than those belonging to James and Peter. 

Sirius smiled, and while he blew out the seventeen candles on his cake, he wished for one simple thing. _I want everything to stay the same. ___


End file.
